Creation of software is typically complex and difficult. The creation of a complex software system involves creating and managing a project. Creation of a project often starts with creation of a requirements document.
Requirements represent the functionality that is essential for a software design and/or application to satisfy. Prior methods of software creation require a software developer to manually convert a requirements document into a software design, and then manually convert that design into a software code. Converting a requirements document into software design and/or software code is costly and can take a lot of time.